bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakomis Dedmon
|nickname= |Season2=All-Stars (US) |Place2=13th |Votes2=8 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2=Diane Henry Alison Irwin |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=1 (Week 2) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2=18 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Evicted |Season=5 |Place=4th |Votes=0 |Votestowin= |Alliances=Pinky Swear Alliance |Loyalties=Lori Valenti Diane Henry Karen Ganci Will Wikle |HOHs=3 (Weeks 5, 7 & Day 64) |Nominations=4 (Weeks 1, 3, 9 & 10) |Vetos=1 (Week 3) |Days=75 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = San Antonio, TX|occupation = Waitress|Currently2 = Evicted|InstagramUserName = Soylent_greenga}} Jennifer "Nakomis" Dedmon was a houseguest in Big Brother 5 and later in Big Brother All-Stars (US). In Big Brother 5, as part of the Project DNA twist, she was in the Big Brother House with her biological half-brother Michael Ellis and was credited with creating the Backdoor strategy alongside Marvin Latimer. She ultimately placed 4th after Michael used the Power of Veto on Diane Henry, automatically evicting her, becoming the sixth member of the jury. In Big Brother 7, both she and her returning ally Diane found themselves on the outs after failing to vote with the majority at the first eviction. The two were nominated alongside each other in Week 2, and Nakomis was ultimately evicted by a vote of 8 to 2, placing 13th. 'Biography' Jennifer Jeannene "Nakomis" Dedmon (born April 25, 1983, in Houston, Texas) was a restaurant waitress from San Antonio, Texas. Though her real name is Jennifer, she requested to go by the name "Nakomis", a name she claimed she got when she was fifteen. The name "Nakomis" means "the daughter of the moon". Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Nakomis is the youngest houseguest on both Big Brother 5 and All-Stars. * Nakomis and Michael Ellis, along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll, are the first pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. ** They would later be followed by Dick and Daniele Donato, Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater, Liz and Julia Nolan, Cody and Paulie Calafiore, Vanessa and Tiffany Rousso, and Alex and Morgan Willett. * Nakomis is the first houseguest in Big Brother US to not go by their birth name or a shorter version of such. She was later followed by Cornbread Ligon, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. * In Big Brother 5, Nakomis became the second person to have their Diary Room chyron display their nickname alongside their real name. She was initially referred to her real name, "Jennifer", in her chyron, with her nickname displayed alongside from Weeks 1 to 4. Her name was officially changed to "Nakomis" starting in Week 5. She would be preceded by Chiara Jude Berti, and followed by Jackson Michie. * Nakomis became the first female houseguest to win more than two Head of Household competitions. ** She would later be followed by Janelle Pierzina, Rachel Reilly, Aaryn Gries, Nicole Franzel, Vanessa Rousso, Liz Nolan, Alex Ow, and Angela Rummans. ** Nakomis was the only female to win HOH multiple times in Big Brother 5. She won HoH 3 times. * Nakomis became the first houseguest in Big Brother history to be evicted by a Power of Veto. This also makes her the first person to be evicted without any votes against her. ** She would be followed by Caleb Reynolds in Big Brother 16 and Angela Rummans in Big Brother 20. * Nakomis won the most competitions out of all females in Big Brother 5, with 4 wins (3 HoHs and 1 PoV). ** She won the second most competitions out of everyone in Big Brother 5 with 4, behind Drew Daniel, who won 5 competitions. * Nakomis is the first houseguest to be evicted from multiple seasons. * In All-Stars, Nakomis was the first person to never vote with the majority while in the house. ** She would later be followed by Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, Cassi Colvin, JoJo Spatafora, Jeremy McGuire, Kaitlin Barnaby, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 5 (US) Contestants Category:Season 5 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants